Naruto Chaos Dragon
by InsaneForsaken
Summary: first story, naruto being the heir to all the dragon's powers as well as the Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki, will contain; incest, rape of Naruto by females, furrie, harem, underage sex, and lemons, open to beta with no morals
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the idea of him screwing almost every female in the Naruto universe, regardless of age or relation.

This story DOES involve both incest, harem, furrie, and pedo, and the only male getting any will be MY Naruto and the massive amount of females.

this story is major lemon, if you don't like then don't bother reading, since there will be to much to just skip, though a warning will still be posted before and after.

**CHAPTER ONE: DESTINY UNLOCKED part one**

In the city of Konohagakure, running through the back alleys is a 6 year old boy with blood red hair with black tips that go to mid-back in a high ponytail with the front arching down in spiky bangs framing his eyes, that are glowing golden with a slit pupil and black schlera that reflected no light, leaving 2 glowing orbs in darkness. His skin is darkly tanned, with very little baby fat on his body, very unusual for a child his age, with long scars from blades criss-crossing his torso and arms and three scars intersecting on his face, 1 from hairline to chinline on the left side, 1 from the right hairline to under the left ear, and 1 going under the eyes across the bridge of the nose (Iruka's scar). His teeth were all sharp, but his canines were almost vampiric, and his ears were elven in shape. we was only wearing a pare of ratty black pants torn into shorts, and he stood at a height of 4 1/2 feet, amazingly tall and muscled for his name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and he is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the last male descendant of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, and the chosen successor of the dragon's eternal power.

The reason he was running was because it was his 6th birthday, and the villagers always got more creative in their "fun" on this day, were on any other all he had to worry about was a beating on this day he actually had to fear for his life. He had already had a close call, which was what happened to his black tank top. He was trying to make it to his mother's home for the night, though the civilian council would not let her keep him in her home, she still loved him and would try to help him. The only reason that she didn't take her son and daughter and leave the village is because a man named Danzo threatened to give her daughter to the inmates of the prison as a last favor before execution if she even tried, so Uzumaki Kushina and her daughter Uzumaki Ranko, Naruto's much smaller twin sister, were stuck in Konoha.

In his panic, Naruto made a turn to soon and found himself at a dead end. He turned around to try and escape but the mob was already there.

"Your trapped now Demon Brat!" one of the drunk villagers holding a kitchen steak knife yelled.

"Why are you always chasing and hurting me! I've never done anything to any of you!" Naruto screams in anger.

"Don;t try and act like you are innocent, Monster!" exclaimed a woman in the crowd.

"Don't bother talking, let's just start the fun!" Random Mobster #3 states

**Rape Scene starts here**

The mob quickly pinned Naruto down and the woman said to let her get something out of it first by taking this bodies innocents in return for losing her boyfriend, and the crowd agrees, since they are also getting a free show.

The woman tears off his pants opens her kimono, revealing a smooth, hairless, and wet mound and pussy. She then injects an aphrodesiac into Naruto's neck, giving him an erection of 5 inches with a 1 1/2 diameter. The woman then proceeded to mount the poor boy, enjoying his screams of protest, and starts riding him and laughing at his cries of pain at the impacts on his pelvis. Naruto soon passes out after she cums once and continues riding him, stating that he will give her all the orgasms that her boyfriend never got the chance to. The golden-eyed boy woke up in what looked like outer space staring at various galaxies, and in front of him is a clear sphere, in which is what looks like a humanoid fox with crimson fur, relatively small breasts, nine tails, a cute muzzle, and not a stitch of clothes, looking at the young boy with a mixture of pity, desire, and rage at someone else riding him. Naruto, a very intelligent lad, some would say a genius, already had suspicions, but asked anyway.

"Who are you, vixen, and where are we?"

"This is your mind, and I, I am your slave, Master, the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

tell me if this story is even worth continuing, and if so suggestions for powers, which girls appear first, if Naruto joins the academy or does solo training till 12 years old, etc...

flames will be ignored, seeing as this is my first fic


	2. Chapter 2

I got six positive reviews and three suggestions for actual pairing girls that come next

This chapter will finish the introduction of the Kyuubi, meet Naruto's family, and maybe all three suggested girls, but until I get a suggestion for the time of training before graduation I can't go up to gennin yet.

This chapter will start the incest and furrie parts of the debauchery.

Disclaimer: see first chapter

**CHAPTER ONE: Destiny Unlocked part two**

Naruto couldn't help but stare in shock, it was one thing to have suspicions, entirely another to have them confirmed.

"You, You're beautiful!" Naruto gasped.

Thanking her crimson fur so he couldn't see her blush, she responde "Thank you, Master."

"Why do you call me that?" the boy wondered.

"Because, though the seal binds me to you, at birth you were chosen by the spirits of the ancient dragons, beings even stronger then all us Bijuu compined, to carry on their power and legacy. That sleeping power is what always lets you heal, and it compels us demons to serve you, together the power and seal bind me as your slave for your practically immortal life" Kyuubi answered.

"Then why have I never seen any actual evidence of this power?" Naruto queried.

"Because, Master, it is still solidifying into physical aspects and inner powers, such as your regeneration, which because of the bastard villagers is the highest ever recorded, and chances are if that whore outside keeps riding you then the attraction aura and pheremones will manifest, meaning that all females without mates and under a certain age will feel an irressistable urge to tear off her clothes and mount you, and never get off, the good news about this is with half the excercise, you get twice the results. Stand and lift a ton for an hour, and you get the muscles to do so effortlessly before the day is out, and you can take my power and make it your own, all you would need to do is remove the seal, Master. In a normal human this would kill both you and me, but with your power, it would just copy my chakra capacity into you while leaving me with my own still." she explained.

Naruto asked "And what would be the consequences of this action?"

"This prison would dissipate, allowing me freedom into the real world, but bound to always be at your side and unable to refuse an order, plus it would jump up the awakeneing of your powers, which would turn you into an irresistable hunk of a half dragon, and lord of the Bijuu, a human god." Kyuubi told him.

"Very well, I feel that I can trust you in this, since demons are bound by their words." he said to her, and tore off the seal.

There was an intense flare of red youki that washed over his mind and when it cleared, the vixen (think Kyuubimon, but red with nine tails and visual sexual organs) glomped onto the boy and started licking his face saying "Thank you Master!" inbetween each lick. The tackle made him loose his balance, and he just layed there, letting the vixen bath his face, until she stuck her tongue into his mouth and started licking around. While she was doing so, neither noriced that his back had finished growing scaled bat-like wings, a lizard-like tail, and the beginnings of horns, one going forward and up from his forehead, and one from each temple sweeping back, all an ebony color, and his skin had taken a red cast, though the scales on his shins, forearms backs of hands, back, in a line under the eyes (think Isaribi, but on both sides with red scales), and on the wings and tail were all a deep crimson red.

Kyuubi suddenly stopped and said "The villagers have finished, Master, and we can get out and leave now, and I can hide as a small fox to be always around!"

"Then let's go, my vixen." Naruto spoke with a slightly deeper voice and slight growling tone.

With a slight mental push, they were back in the real world, both standing buck naked, but with no sense of modesty. Kyuubi quickly tranformed into a fox kit and jumped on to Naruto's shoulder, who then continued on walking to his okaasan's and imouto's house. They reached it without incedent and entered quietly, though not quietly enough, as as soon as they came in, a little red head six year old girl collided with him screaming "Oniisan!"

"Hello, my cute little Imouto, how have you been?" Naruto asked.

"I missed you, Oniisan." the little girl answered.

Naruto had to ask,"Imouto, why are you naked and sitting in my lap?"

"Me and Okaasan were about to get into the furo when I felt you coming into the house, and I'm sitting on you because it is comfortable..." she was interrupted by Kushina coming into the room and axclaiming "Sochi, what happened to you, and why are you naked!"

Naruto told them everything, except the he freed Kyuubi, and his mother and sister both latched on to him, crying for his lost innocence, not noticing that both were getting a little wet, and unknowingly rubbing their slits against him, his back for Kushina and his cock for Ranko, and Naruto loved his family to much to say anything that might upset them, even though his back was now soaked and Rnko had started bouncing slightly against him.

Kushina broke herself and Ranko out of it by suggesting that since they were about to get into the furo, and Naruto was so dirty, why not take a bath together? They all quickly agreed and moved to the furo. after rincing off and getting in, with ranko again straddling his lap and Kushina hugging his arm, started talking.

Naruto started off,"Okaasan, i'm about to start at the academy, right?"

Kushina affirmed with,"Yes, Sochi, why?" 

"Most of the the students in my year are going to come from shinobi clans, which means that they will have already started learning skills from their families." Naruto explained.

"True sochi, even I have started to train Ranko in the Uzumaki arts, and I see your point, lucky for you I have a friend who doesn't care what the civilian council says, and I can get her to train you for the next year. If you impress her, she might even make it a permenant arrangement. Her name is Mitarashi Anko, and she will come see you tomorrow" Kushina said.

While they were talking, little Ranko add fallen asleep, and was dreaming about her Oniisan touching her in her special place, and this dream gave her a big smile as she hugged her brother tightly and refused to let go, resulting in Naruto after putting her in bed, sleeping beside her, as her pillow, much to Kushina's amusement and the cute pictures she took.

Meanwhile, two little girls were being told by their mothers that when the got into the academy, to stay away from a red haired demon boy, and to do anything to get the Uchiha joining in their year to take them as his wife, the prestige filling the mother's heads clouding out all else.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

send reviews, should Naruto even go to the academy, should Sasuke start off as an asshole and how much does the Massacre change him, should any female Uchiha such as Mikoto survive, does naruto wake up to various females (Ranko and Anko) riding him, should Anko force sexual favors as rewards/punishment during training, should I make the academy years one chapter or draw it out for deeper relationships?

GIVE IDEAS


End file.
